Achy Breaky Heart
by NikkiD
Summary: What is Vegeta doing a rock concert with GOKU! When the Z team go to a national concert you KNOW it's bound to get intresting! Read "Clothing Catastrophe" first please.


_**Achy Breaky Heart**_

_BY: NikkiD_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES:

Hi! I'm NikkiD (You know, like Mickey D for McDonalds) and this is a small sample of one of the comedies I am writing about one of my favorite anime's, Dragon Ball Z. If you want to skip the boring authors dribble then go ahead and go right to the story. However I highly suggest that you read this note since there are some things that may need some explanation. Like my very own fan fictional character, Tanela. In this story Tanela plays the role of Piccolo's beautiful but zany wife. Yes, that's right. Piccolo's wife. Curious? Then keep on reading!

This story takes place at a late-night concert that Bulma bought tickets for her son Marai (Future) Trunks. Bulma did this so her son could spend time with his father and several friends before he returns to his timeline. In this scene a certain Amazon (Tanela) has too much to drink and does something that Piccolo would never forget! If you have any questions about Tanela then please wait for Tanela's Biography that will be coming soon. If you cant wait that long then please feel free to email me. And now on to the fan fiction!

* * *

Piccolo turned around, panicked. Where was Tanela? The last time he saw her she was headed for the bar... Piccolo groaned inwardly to himself. _Oh no._ Piccolo scanned the crowd hopping to catch a glimpse of his wayward wife. _Where was she?!_

"Uh, excuse me?" rang a familiar voice from the stage. Piccolo winced, turning to look up and see a **VERY** drunk Tanela standing on the stage, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and the black microphone in the other. _**Oh No!**_

"Tanela! Get away from there!" Piccolo yelled but not even his imposing voice could break through the din of the audience.

"Um, hello everyone! Hic!" Tanela hollered into the mike, her long black hair creating a halo around her red, drunken face. "I want to sing a song! Hic! Hic! Hic!"

Piccolo felt his green face pale. She was going to _SING!?!_ "TANELA! Get off the stage right now!" Piccolo roared as he desperately tried to make his way through the immense crowd... true he could just fly over there but that would create a panic in the public. Piccolo pushed people aside hoping to reach his wife and drag her off the stage.

Tanela obviously did not hear him. "I would like to dedicate this song to my super sexy husband Piccolo, who is great in bed! Here it goes!" Following that embarrassing remark Tanela began to sing that corny western song "Achy, Breaky Heart" on the top of her lungs and completely off key. Piccolo groaned. Tanela sounded like a cat having its intestines ripped out. Now singing in full swing Tanela began to dance and spin around on the stage, looking like a lunatic. The alcohol obviously affected her concentration because suddenly her fake human image dissolved into her buxom, blue haired, Amazon image... with no clothes on! _OH NO!!!!!!!!!_ Piccolo looked down in dismay to see that his own illusionary human guise has also vanished... but at least he was dressed.

With a final wail Tanela spun around and fell off the stage with a painful crash. _**BOOM!**_ There she lay, out cold and nude, in front of hundreds of people and on live television! Piccolo snarled to himself. If she ever woke up... Silently Piccolo made his way to the edge of the stage, trying to ignore the whistles and catcalls from the on looking audience.

Bending down and scooping up the unconscious Amazon Piccolo carried Tanela easily, heading back to his friends who where either laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes or slowly going into hormonal shock from the sight of Tanela's nude body. Piccolo glared at all of them, growling threateningly. "Goku! Stop drooling and help me find some clothes!" Piccolo roared.

_**THE END**_

NOTE: Tanela has a special device that can create illusions that can make her and other people look like something else. Unfortunately, it takes a certain amount of concentration to maintain the illusion. The device is called a Holocron.


End file.
